One Nigth Man
by Darckbladerap
Summary: Esto solo es sexo sin motivo o censura :)


-Gracias por asistir a la fiesta de San Valentín de la asociación-_

-Gracias por asistir..-_Decian los empleados a los héroes y algunas prdojaas de gran influencia-_

-Genos venia con Saitama-_

-Oye,Genos..Que se supone que es esto?-_Pregunto Saitama mirando muchos globos de corazones,ponche rosa, chocolates.. Dulces, gaseosas y comida.._

-Pense que dijiste que era algo importante..-_Dijo Saitama-_

-Si,así es..O bueno,eso es lo que decía en el mensaje..Sin embargo,usted no lo recibió tampoco porque no usa su celular...Pero se supone que era importante...-_Dijo Genos

-Que?! Acaso creen que voy a aceptar tan cosa!! Idiotas!! Pensé que era una amenaza o algo!!-_Gritaba Tatsumaki cerca de una tarima a unos hombres,su hermana estaba a un lado-_

-Hermana,por favor...-_Decia está,quien fue la de la idea..-_

-Juhm.. Esa tipa siempre es un problema..-_Dijo Saitama tomando de un mesero una bebida-_

-Asi es,he escuchado rumores de que la asociación planea neutralizarla...-_Dijo Genos-_Crear un arma que le deshabilite sus poderes y ejecutarla..-_Dijo él imitando a Saitama,tomando una gaseosa-_

-Vaya,eso es tetrico..-_Dijo Saitama comiendo un chocolate-_

-Si,pero como dije al inicio,son solo rumores..-_Dijo Genos

-Atenciona todos nuestros invitados,pronto comenzará el gran evento de hoy..La subasta de Heroínas..-_Dijo él hombre con una sonrisa-_Alguna vez,viste una heroína y quisiste pasar con ella a solas un tiempo?-_Dijo él uy sugerente-_Pues hoy es si oportunidad,compre a una de estas hermosas heroínas por dos días enteros!!-_Dijo este-_El dinero recaudado será invertido en ciudades que han sufrido daños y albergues..Así que póngase una mano en el corazón y otra en la billetera! No hay modo de salir perdiendo! Gane una chica,mientras ayuda a los demás! Qué más se puede pedir?!-_

-Se abrió un telón y habian muchas heroínas hermosa,entre 14 a 16 chicas,entre ellas resaltaba la preciosa Fubuki-_

-Genos rápido,toma toda la comida que puedas,es gratisy llevemosla a casa!-_Dijo él

-Tatsumaki estaba entre las chicas,con un pin en el pecho de color azul,con su número que era el 1 ,se le veía enojada. Después de todo su hermana menor la engaño diciéndole que era algo importante y resultó ser una subasta de chicas en una fiesta vulgar por parte de la asociación,solo acepto porque Fubuki la anuncio como el gran premio.. Puede ser ruda con su hermana,pero no la iba a hacer pasar vergüenza solo porque si...-_

-En unas dos horas y media,dará inicio la subasta!! Vayan al banco si es necesario,haga un cheque..Y una de estas hermosas heroínas,puede ser suya!-_Dijo él hombre para que luego se cerrará el telón y las chicas salieran de ahí,para ir a la fiesta-_

-Fubuki miro al dúo a lo lejos y camino hacia ellos,en su pecho estaba el número 2-_

-Hola chicos..-_Dijo ella

-Saitama se giro con un chocolate en la boca y en sus brazos varios platos-_

-Oh?-_Fubuki le quito el chocolate de la boca y se lo comió ella-_Hola Fubuki..-_Dijo Saitama

-Buenas noches..-_Respondio Genos

-Asi que..Vienen por la subasta,eh? Jeje..-_Dijo dándole codazos a ambos..-_

-Como funciona esto? Acaso pueden hacer lo que quieran,a las heroínas?-_Pregungo Genos mirando a Fubuki-_

-No, Genos..Cuando alguien compre a una,le digan las reglas que debe seguir,si quiebra las reglas,la heroína puede irse y no habrá devolución del dinero,hay una regla que dice.. Respetar a la heroína y otra que dice,no sexo..-_Dijo ella explicandole-_Sin embargo,si la heroína quiere..Puede darle besitos o incluso anular alguna regla que le convenga..-_Dijo en tonos coquetos,mirando a Saitama-_Que quieres comprar?-_Pregunto a Saitama-_Puedes apartar desde ya,una chica..Y en menor precio por ser adelantado y dependiendo de tú rango..Pero es un secreto,además..Para que todos den un paso adelante en esto,les darán 90000 Yenes a cada invitado, regalia de el fundador de la asociación...

-Saitama escucho lo de los 90000 yenes y se emocionó con una sonrisa_

-Fubuki se sonrojo-_Asi que quieres comprarme,eh?-_Pregunto avergonzada

-Eh? Qué? No,yo solo quiero el dinero...-_Dijo él

-Uhg...Ffuuff..Para que todos participen,es solo para eso,el dinero es para dar una oferta inicial..Pero no lo puedes sacar de aquí,solo es para el concurso..-_

-Saitama borro su sonrisa de su cara y siguió en lo suyo-_

-Pero,que no sería algo sucio,no dejar gastar el dinero en lo que uno quiera,a no ser que sea en una heroína? Quiero decir,el dinero siempre volverá al donador acaso?

-Claro que no,el dinero inicial va igual para las ayudas..Y ya después el dinero que salga de lps bolsillos de los demás, también...Así el dinero dedo a ustedes y el suyo propio se usa para lo que ya dijeron,no hay ningún dinero devuelto..-_Dijo ella

-Y que dices? Me quieres apartar tú, Genos?-_Pregunto sonriendo

-No,en realidad no me interesa comprar una chica..-_Dijo ella mirando a Fubuki-_

-Oh? Bueno..También habrán héroes..-_

-Temo que me mal interpretaste,yo no estoy buscando comprar a ninguna chica..Tengo cosas más importantes que gastar mi tiempo en una chica ..-_Dijo él

-Uish..Dios,con ustedes no se puede..Enserio..-_Dijo Fubuki-_Ambos son igual de amargados..-_Ella se giro al escuchar al presentador nuevamente-_

-Saitama miro a Genos_-Un momento..También subastarán héroes?-_Dijo él mirando a su alrededor a hombres y mujeres de dinero-_Que acaso eso no significa que...?-_

-Unas mujeres llegaron y tomaron a Genos y Saitama de el brazo y los llevaron casi arrastrados a un camerino,donde los arreglaron entre forcejeos y quejas,luego le pusieron un número a cada uno,en su caso Saitama era el 17, pero fue el 17 porque inventaron ese número más,solo debían haber 16 héroes..Pero aprovecharon que él estaba ahí,para sacar más dinero,aunque de último claro,es el menos interesante..-_

-Saitama escucho un sonido de golpeteo -_Oh? Ese sonido..-_Él se giro y miro a King rodeado de chicas maquillandolo-_

-King?-_Dijo él sorprendido

-Saitama? Tú también? Pensé que solo seríamos clase S...Quizás ya saben que tu eres más asombroso que eso,no me extraña..-_Dijo él sonriendole-_

-(Así que yo ni si quiera estaba invitado...)-_Saitama sentía vergüenza-_

-King recibió el número 1 en su pecho-_

-Vengan por aquí,para que sean mostrados..-_Dijo una mujer,llevando a héroes clase S,entre ellos..Saitama y Genos-_

-Fubuki estaba emocionada,compraría a Saitama y lo haría trabajar con ella dos días en su grupo y en las noches dormira sobre su pecho! A la mierda las reglas!!-_

-Tatsumaki llegó algo indignada a un lado de Fubuki-_

-Hermana? Qué hiciste tu número?! Por favor,no me hagas esto..No confiaran de nuevo en mi,les di mi palabra de que participarias!-_dijo ella

-Ya,relájate..Yo me compré a mi misma!! Nadie merece comprarme a mi,más que yo misma.. Tú ahora eres la número 1..-_Dijo poniéndole su pin,en el pecho a Fubuki-_

-Oh? Gracias hermana...Aunque no puedo creer que pagarás por ti misma..-_Dijo está mirándola-_

-Juhm! Mi valor es incontable,20 millones de Yenes? Acaso solo eso valgo? Me ofendio mucho..Me quedaré por aquí,para ver si te compro, planeo usarte para que DESTRUYAS tu propia organización...-_Dijo ella-_Debes obedecer según las reglas..-_

-Pero no creo que eso funcione así..-_Dijo Fubuki-_Si me compras,debemos tener una cita el primer día..

-Pues tendremos una cita! Y luego destruiras tu grupito de pacotilla!-_Dijo cruzandose de brazos-_

-Fubuki giro sus ojos,algo molesta por la actitud de su hermana-_

-Muy bien,si creían que nos olvidariamos de las chicas!! Pues no!! He aquí los chicos más guapos de la asociación!!-_

-El telón se abrió-_

-Saitama estaba pegandose su número de nuevo,ya que se lo había arrancado sin querer-_

-Genos,no pienso participar..-_

-Seguro Sensei? Escuché que nos recompensaran con algo que nos va a gustar..O eso dijo la chica que me maquillo.._

-Saitama suspiro-_Lo que debo hacer por ser un héroe..-_Dijo él al fondo,casi no se veía..Pero..-_

-Tatsumaki y Fubuki que estaban en el fondo de el salón,lo miraron..Desde lejos pudieron identificarlo-_

-Fubuki lo miro y se emocionó mucho,se veía tan guapo que casi hasta se mojaba por verlo así vestido de traje..-_

-Tatsumaki lo miro-_(Ese idiota? Jah!! Quien querría comprarlo?)-_Decia ella burlandose,para luego mirar su cartera..-_(Si es el último,debe ser más barato...Creo que me alcanza..Aunque,si es así..No me alcanza para Fubuki...)-_Ella miro a Fubuki emocionada-_

-(Creo que es mejor dejarla en paz por hoy,ese calvo me debe una revancha..Lo haré trabajar para mí,lo voy a humillar!!)-_Decia ella en su cabeza, mientras aplaudian y las chicas gritaban-_

-Cuando presentaron a Saitama se quedó todo en silencio,solo Fubuki le silbaba-_Guapo!-_Grito Fubuki

-Saitama se ruborizo por la vergüenza y sudando miro hacia abajo,odiaba esto-_

-Quitaron a Sweet Mask por ese don nadie?-_Grito una chica a un lado de Fubuki-_

-Esta la miro y con su poder le tiro un ponche encima y se alejó lentamente-_

-Uh, pasito...-_Dijo el prisionero lindo lindo entre el público-_

-Saitama empezó a sudar-_

-Esperen!-_Dijo el presentador-_Nos informan que el héroe Saitama ya a sido comprado!! Por la cifra de dos millones de yenes!!-_Dijo el presentador-_

-Saitama escupio su bebida,mientras Genos lo miro sonriendo-_

-Bien hecho,Saitama!-_Dijo King mientras otros héroes le aplaudian y la gente igual aplaudia,más que nada porque en una pantalla decía "APLAUSOS" en grande..-_

-Saitama miro a prisionero lindo lindo-_

-Eh? No,yo no fui guapo..En realidad vengo a comprar a Genos..-_

-Saitama respiro aliviado,pero ahora Genos era el nervioso aquí-_

-Tatsumaki se escabullia entre la gente,hacia Fubuki cuando una luz la apunto-_

-Vendida por adelantado a la..Oh!! Qué sorpresa tan grande!! Vendido a la heroína Clase S!! Rango 2!! Tornado del terror!! Tatsumaki!-_Grito el presentar,mientras la miraban y aplaudian-_

-Tatsumaki ?

-Una clase S?

-Quien o que es ese tipo,para que ella lo quiera?

-Sera algún fetiche por los héroes que nadie conoce?

-Es una pervertida entonces? O algo así?-_Murmuraban en el público-_

-Tatsumaki se puso roja,pero no le importo y solo se cruzó de brazos-_

-Señorita Tornado! Venga aquí y reclamé su premio..-_Dijo el presentador..-_

-Entre todos los héroes,miraban a Saitama con confusión,igual King y Genos-_

-Porque me compraría ella? Diablos...Sabes? Prefiero que me compré él..-_Dijo Saitama señalando a Lindo lindo-_-

-Lo siento héroe clase A,una vez comprado no pueden hacer nada..Ahora,no nos hagas quedar mal!-_Dijo él-_

-Saitama se puso serio y algo avergonzado-_

-Tatsumaki subió a la tarima-_

-Felicidades! Tornado! Y gracias por participar!! Ahora tendrás 4 días a este guapo chico!!-_Dijo él presentador-_

-4?!-_Dijo Saitama nervioso-_Pero pasado mañana hay una oferta en el ..Uhg..Diablos..

-Asi es,ella pago extra por dos días más..-_Dijo él presentador-_

-Tatsumaki lo miraba con maldad y una sonrisa Malvada-_

-Dia-blos..-_Dijo Saitama-_

-Tatsumaki le tomo del brazo y se lo llevo fuera de la tarima,mientras aplaudian-_

-Suerte! Sensei!-_Dijo Genos

-Fubuki estaba en silencio al final del salón,se le quebró el corazón-_

-Tatsumaki llegó donde ella y soltó a Saitama-_

-Mira Fubuki,mi juguete nuevo!-_Dijo Tatsumaki-_

-Fubuki estaba molesta y no la miró-_

-Oh? Qué sucede? Pague mucho dinero por este tonto,te estoy ayudando en tu evento..Porque ahora estás enojada?-_Dijo ella molesta por su bipolar hermana-_

-Saitama intento irse,pero Tatsumaki lo agarro de un brazo-_

-Y-Yo..Quería comprarlo..-_Dijo Fubuki desilusionada-_

-Tatsumaki se acercó y tapo de la vista de los demás-_

-Oye,no vayas a llorar por algo así hermana..-_Decia limpiando a Fubuki y maquillandola de nuevo-_Mira,seré buena..Te dejaré tener una cita con él..

-Eso va contra las reglas..-_Dijo Fubuki alzando su mirada,ya mas tranquila por el comportamiento tan amable de Tatsumaki con ella-_

-Y quien se va a enterar?-_Dijo ella-_Bueno,ahora ve a la tarima..Pronto empieza la subasta,aún hay muchos chicos lindos ahí arriba..-_

-Si,tienes razón..Quizás compre a Genos..-_Dijo ella sonriendo

-Si,es más..Te presto dinero..Puedes usar la tarjeta..-_Dijo ella pasandole su tarjeta a Fubuki-_

-Gracias hermana..-_Dijo Fubuki sonriendo y besandole la mejilla a su hermana y yendo feñozna comprar-_

-Aaff.. Tan fácil de contentar..-_Dijo Tatsumaki mirándola irse,mientras sonreía..-_

Luego su dormida se fue para que una las perturbadora llegará-_Ahora...-_Ella miro a Saitama comiendo en una mesa a lo lejos-_Uhg!! Idiota! Debes estar a mi lado!_dijo yendo a donde Saitama-_

-Vamos..-_Dijo ella llevandolo a una esquina de lugar,donde había una mesa-_

-Nos quedaremos hasta que subasten a Fubuki,para saber con quien se ira,luego ya iremos a mi casa..-_Dijo ella

-Se supone que yo vaya mañana,no hoy mismo..-_Respondio él leyendo las reglas -_

-Pague mucho por ti,calvo..-_Ella uso su poder y rompió el folleto que tenía Saitama..-_

-Asi que yo decido las reglas..-_Dijo ella-_

-No quiero, simplemente me iré y ya..Y te vere mañana..-_

-Tatsumaki llamo con su celular a alguien y el celular de Saitama sonó-_

-Él miro a Tatsumaki colgar y mirarlo con enojo-_

-Él contesto-_Hola? Si,soy yo...No,no hay ningún problema..Solo sigo reglas..Que? No creo que eso sea justo..-_Dijo él algo molesto -_Cuanto?-_Dijo él mirando al aire,pero con impactó-_Si,si estoy bien,solo que nunca había escuchado una cifra con tantos ceros.._Dijo él

-Saitama colgó-_

-Y bien..?-_Pregunto Tatsumaki-_

-Señorita T-tatsumaki,me permite ir por mi ropa?-_Pregunto él algo molesto,pero euforico por aquella compensación que le darán-_

-Bah,habla bien..-_Dijo ella molesta

-Como digas,necesito ir por algunas cosas ...Se que no me dejaras despegarme de tí ni un minuto..Así que iré por mis cosas...-_

-Que insinuas?-_Dijo ella abriendo un ojo,aún cruzada de brazos-No,no puedes..Cuando salgamos de aquí,iremos por ella..-_

-Saitama se puso de pie-_

-Uhg! Qué te quedes aquí!-_

-Ire por algo de tomar,no va contra las reglas..

-Como digas,se útil y tráeme un trago..-_Dijo ella mirando su móvil-_

-Saitama se fue-_

-Tatsumaki buscaba en internet,modos de tortura psicológicos para poder darle a Saitama donde si le duele,ya que es obvio que golpearlo no funcionará-_

-Saitama llegó un trago de licor y un jugo de naranja-_

-Ten..-_Dijo pasandole el jugo de naranja,para luego tragarse de una el licor-_Uhm.. Este estaba bueno..-_

-Tatsumaki le tiro en jugo en la cabeza-_No soy una niña! Pedazo de imbécil!!-_Grito ella

-Y por esta noche! La subasta de chicos se da por terminada!!-_Dijo el presentador_

-Genos llegó donde estaba Saitama-_

-Sensei..

-Oh? Genos,como te fue?-_Pregunto él

-Fubuki llegó donde Genos-_Lo compré yo!-_dijo sonriendo-_estas celoso?-_Dijo ella mirándolo-_

-Saitama rasco su mejilla-_Si..-_dijo él

-Fubuki se sonrojo-_

-La verdad estoy celoso,de que Genos la tenga más fácil que yo,a mi me toco esta niña fastidiosa..-_

-Que no soy una niña!! Idiota!! Soy una mujer adulta!-_Grito para luego soltar varios insultos-_

-Y la subasta de chicas,cuando empieza?-_Pregunto Saitama-_

-Dentro de media hora,pero ya fui comprada por Genos..-_Dijo Fubuki

-Saitama miro a Genos-_

-Él doctor Kuseno me dijo que debo tener una vida sexual más extensa o puedo oxidar ciertas partes..-_

-Eh?-_Fubuki se puso roja-_Espera!!-_Dijo ella,para que luego Genos se la llevará-_

-Ppff..-_Tatsumaki no pudo evitar reírse-_Jajaja,pobre..-_Dijo ella

-Bueno, niña..-_

-Una más y les diré que cancelo y no te van a dar nada!-_Dijo ella amenazandolo,para luego ponerse de pie-_Vamonos..Ya tengo sueño,es tarde..Y quiero tortu-_Ejehm..digo..Quiero ir a descansar pronto..-_Dijo ella

-Saitama se puso de pie,pero una canción suave se escucho y Tatsumaki se detuvo-_Esa canción...-_Dijo ella

-Muy bien! Vamos a beber algo y iré a bailar..-_

-Como bailas algo así, tú sola?-_Pregunto él

-Bue-bueno...Eso no importa..-_(Cuando eres un lobo solitario todo es solo,este tipo que va a saber de eso?)-_Tatsumaki camino hacia la mesa de las bebida..-_

-Saitama la siguio-_

-Ella pidió un trago-_

-Saitama llegó y pidió otro-_

-Insisto..No deberías tomar..-_Dijo Saitama tomando su trago-_

-Tatsumaki se tomó el suyo y de inmediato pidió otro,así hasta haber tomado 8 tragos,Saitama solo tomo 3,no gusta de tomar tanto..-_

-Tatsumaki tomo del brazo a Saitama-_Va-Vamos a bailar,calvo!!-_

-Oye!-_Dijo Saitama molesto -_

-Saitama miro a Tatsumaki de frente en la pista de baile-_

-No se cómo va a funcionar esto..-_

-Tatsumaki sonriendo,ya ebria se subió a los zapatos de Saitama con su tacón golpeandolo-_

-Va-Vamos! Bailemos...-_Dijo ella,mientras Saitama se movía-_

-Tatsumaki se bajo de los zapatos y empezó a moverse con él,para luego pegarse a este mas-_

-Toda la gente bailaba,así que nadie noto mucho a estos dos bailando,durante una hora bailaron y bebieron-_

-Luego salieron del lugar-_

-Jajaja!! Esa tipa gorda!! Ni si quiera vio quien fue!-_Decia Tatsumaki muy ebria-_

-(Le tiro un tazón de ponche,solo porque bailaba mejor que ella...)-_Saitama miro a Tatsumaki caminar a un lado-_Debo ir por mi ropa,te vere en tu casa..Dime la dirección.._-

-Hip!! N-No,no..Yo iré contigo..-_Dijo ella-_No harás trampa...-_Tatsumaki le extendió la mano-_

-Eh? Qué pasa?-_

-Dame la mano,estoy muy ebria..No puedo caminaron bien,no quiero caer..-_

-Saitama la tomo en brazos-_

-Uhg! O-Oye...-_Dijo ella mirándolo-_

-Mi casa es cerca de aquí,ya que ahora está en la asociación..-_

-Tatsumaki cerro sus ojos y se durmió-_

-Solo fue despertada por el sonido de Saitama que buscaba su ropa entre ganchos,el golpear de estos con los otros hizo a Tatsumaki volver al plano existencial -_

-Uhm? Dónde estoy?-_Dijo ella acostada en un sofá-_

-Ya casi nos vamos,solo busco mi ropa..No desesperes..-_Dijo él-_

-Esclavo..Tráeme un vaso de agua..-_Dijo ella

-Saitama la ignoro y metió en un bolso algunas cosas y lo cerro-_

-Hey!

-Saitama se acercó a la mesa cercana a Tatsumaki y le pasó una taza de café recién hecho-_

-Ten,café fuerte..Te ayudará más que un vaso de agua,si ya eres un problema sobria,no quiero ver que eres capaz de hacer ebria..-_Dijo él

-Tatsumaki se movió y se sentó mal,su vestido estaba levantado..Dejando ver todo,incluso su intimidad-_

-Que no usas ropa interior?-_

-Tatsumaki se puso roja y se enojo tapandose de inmediato con su vestido-_Pervertido de mierda!! Abusaste de mi!-_Grito ella furiosa

-Saitama le dió la taza de café-_Si,ya desearas ..-_dijo él,para luego mirar a Genos y Fubuki entrar con comida para llevar y algunas cosas más..-_

-Sensei?-_Genos miro a Tatsumaki tomando un café y a Saitama algo estresado

-Que hacen aquí?-_Pregunto Fubuki -_Pense que irían a casa,ya que Tatsumaki no puede dormir en otras casas..-_

-Callate..!!-_Tatsumaki puso su taza de café en la mesa y se puso de pie

-Es una rarita...-_Agrego Fubuki_-

-Saitama se puso de pie-_

-Fubuki fue a poner las cosas a la cocina-

-Sensei..-_Genos puso su mano en el hombro de Saitama y se acercó-_

-Tenga..-_Dijo metiéndole un paquete de condones en el bolsillo del saco que le pusieron en la subasta-_Suerte..-_Dijo él

-Oh? Oye! No los necesito!... Tú asegúrate que mi casa este a salvó..Confío en ti..-_

-Oigan! Ya dejen de besarse,par de mariquitas!! Est-estoy cans-sada!-_Dijo ella para luego vomitar sobre la alfombra-_Buaahhg!!

-Saitama tenía la mirada en negro y una vena en la frente-_Yo lo limpio,sensei..-_Dijo Genos de inmediato limpiando -_

-Saitama se despidió y salió de ahí con Tatsumaki caminando un poco tambaleante-_

-Saitama le tomo la mano -_

-Genos los miro a lo lejos y cerro la puerta con doblepaso-_

-Tatsumaki pidió un taxi,el cual los llevo a su hogar que comparte con su hermana-_

-Saitama tuvo que pagar,pues Tatsumaki se durmió-_

-Él la llevo en brazos y entro a la recepción-_

-Hola..-_Dijo él-_Podria saber dónde es que vive ella?-_

-Claro,pero usted quien es?

-Soy..Eh..Bueno,soy alguien que ganó en una subasta,por cuatro días..Pero se puso ebria y se durmió en el taxi..-_

-Oh,ya veo..Necesitamos que ella confirme esto por seguridad..-_

-Tatsumaki movió su cabeza-_Ujumm..-_Dijo asistiendo

-_Bien,tenga una copia de las llaves...Último piso..-_Dijo él

-Que ..cuarto?-_Pregunto al ver qué no tenía número,la llave que le dieron..-_

-Dscuide,usted solo use está tarjeta para el elevador,solo con eso irá al último piso..Ya vera.._Dijo él

-Saitama llevó a Tatsumaki al elevador,puso la tarjeta y la paso en el ascensor en un sensor que tenía,este saludo a Tatsumaki y subió-_

-Saitama miro asombrado,el ascensor se abrió ya en el cuarto,dentro..Y era enorme..-_Saitama entro y miro una enorme cama, donde Tiro a Tatsumaki de cara-_

-Oooh!-_Decia él mirando todo lo que pudiera,incluso tenían una enorme pantalla plana-_

-Él llegó a donde estaba Tatsumaki,ella estaba sentada escondiendo debajo de su cama un peluche-_

-Eh?!-_Él miro ese peluche,se agachó y lo tomo,sin darse cuenta de que estaba en medio de las piernas de Tatsumaki,el levantó su mirada a Tatsumaki,la cual estaba un poco ida todavía..-_

-Saitama saco un peluche grande,de él mismo-_

-Esto es mercancía de la asociación,pero qué haces tú con esto?-_Pregunto él

-N-No ma-mal intérpretes!! Es-es de Fubuki..! Lo dejo en m-mi cama,seguro ayer dur-mio aquí, no-no paso mucho en casa..-_

-Porque lo escondes?-_

-T-tu tienes to-toda la colección de figuras de acción de-de mi l-linea!!-_Dijo usando eso para no responder-_

-Si,porque tengo todas las figuras de acción que salen,todas las líneas..He estado coleccionando, escuché que pueden valer mucho en el futuro..Pero no solo tengo de ti..-_

-Bueno..Q-que mas-hip-da!

-Diablos..Bueno,donde duermo?-_

-Ve al sofá..-_Dijo ella-_Diablos..-_Dijo ella calentandose más que quinceañera ebria,al ver a Saitama cambiarse de ropa enfrente de ella_-

-No podías cambiarte en otro lado?-_Pregunto ella disimuladamente-_

-Ella se puso de pie y camino a su armario entre tropiezos-_

-Mi pijama..-_Dijo ella caminando al baño a ponersela-_

-O-oye,te ayudo?-_Pregunto Saitama mirándola muy mal-_

-Tatsumaki lo miro-_

-No diría que si,per-pero N-no se que demonios..F-fue lo que tomé.. Ayúdame-_

-Ella camino y cayó,por suerte suya en brazos de Saitama que la sentó en la cama-_

-Como quito tu vestido?-_Dijo él confuso-_

-Tatsumaki se puso de pie-_A-ayudame.. Es-es desde abajo..-_Dijo con un leve sonrojo-_

-Saitama quito el vestido desde abajo,mirando unos segundos la linda intimidad de Tatsumaki-_Luego le quito el vestido,ella se quedó de pie desnuda,casi yendose de frente,pero Saitama la detuvo-_

-Apoyate en mi,te dije que no bebieras...Ese licor no es amigable,con los que no toman a menudo,yo por eso no tome mucho.. Tú por otra parte..-_dijo él agachado-_Mete un pie..Bien,ahora el otro..-_Saitama empezó a subir el pantalón de la pijama pero miro la intimidad húmeda de Tatsumaki y dudo un poco-_

-Estas muy ebria?-_

-Se que la miras..Y si,estoy muy ebria..Pero,besala..-_Dijo intentado atraer a Saitama hacía su intimidad,jalando con su mano-_Besala..-_Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa-_

-Saitama le puso el pantalón-_Cielos,si que estás ebria..-_Dijo él tomando la parte de arriba de la pijama-_Ten,ponte esto..-_

-Tatsumaki se durmió de pie-_Uhg..-_Él le puso el abrigo y la tomo en brazos_-Ya él también tenía su pijama,quería apagar la luz pero no veía ningún interruptor..-_

-Como apago la luz?

-Desea apagar la luz?-_Dijo una voz electrónica-_

-Eh? Wow,que fue eso?

-Diga si para confirmar "apagar la luz-_

-Si..?-_Dijo él y la luz se fue apagando suavemente-_

-Saitama miro aquel sofá y luego este enorme cama-_

-Bueno,creo que estás muy ebria para enojarte hoy.. Aprovechar será la única opción..-_Dijo entrando a la cama con Tatsumaki en brazos, él la acomodó y luego se acostó él tomando la cobija,estaba haciendo frío-_

-Él miro a Tatsumaki,la vez que pelearon demostró que es fuerte pero es muy terca y necia..-_

-En la mente de él estaban esas últimas palabras-_ "Besala"

-Esta chica no debe beber de nuevo,si no fuese yo.. Pudieron hacerle daño..-_Dijo dándole la espalda-_

-6:30 am-_

-El despertador se escucho y Tatsumaki se llevó las manos a la cabeza,aunque se no veía mucha luz,alguien apagó el despertador-_

-Saitama lo hizo,medio dormido-_Tatsumaki dormida busco el calor y lo encontró entre los brazos de Saitama,quien sin saberlo pues estaba dormido,la abrazo fuertemente y la tenía atrapada..-_

-Uhm? Me acosté con este tipo? Quien.. Quien es? No,tengo mi pijama..Por un momento pensé que me había acostado con alguien que no conozco...Ella se movió un poco y miro la cara de este tipo-_

-Si,si era el calvo..-_Dijo ella acurrucandose de nuevo-_

-Espera!! Qué?! Auch!-_Dijo ella con dolor de cabeza-_Calvo!! Te dije en el sofá!!-_Gritaba ella-_

-Saitama despertó y con sus ojos,sin abrir del todo miro a Tatsumaki enojada, mirándolo fijamente-_

-Oh? ...-_Saitama se volvió a dormir-_

-Idiota! Suelta! Debo ir al trabajo!! Eres mi esclavo!! Obedeceme!! Sueltame pervertido!!-_Ella sintió algo en su intimidad,estaba húmeda..?!-_

-Ella se sonrojo y se quedó callada-_(Dios... ACASO ME MOJE POR ESTE TIPO?!)-_tenia ella un grito interno-_

-Tatsumaki sintió el rose del paquete de Saitama en su intimidad-_Uhg?!!

-Ella alzó su mirada-_(Este pervertido!!)_-

-Saitama empujó y Tatsumaki casi hizo visco,si no fuera por la ropa..Estaría dentro de ella-_Ah!-_Solto ella un quejido-_

-Saitama la soltó y se acostó boca abajo-_

-Ella se quitó con enojo y repulsión,nadie tenía lo suficiente como para tocarla,este rose que tuvo con Saitama era imperdonable,jamás nadie le hizo esto y era imperdonable!!-_

-Ella fue al baño y miro bajo su pijama,metió su mano y sintió su humeda intimidad-_No...Porque? Acaso soy una pervertida? Qué pasó ayer?...Que fue lo qu-_Ella corrió al baño a vomitar,tenía resaca ..-_Ella se dió una ducha-_Uhg..-_

-Ella se puso bastante champú en ese cuero cabelludo tan extravagante-_

-Dios..Ya relájate...Es decir..-_Ella se llevó la mano a su intimidad-_Saitama..-_Dijo ella frotando con jabón-_Espera!! No!-_Dijo ella con miedo,ahora tenía que estar con él cuatro días?!

-Lo voy a torturar!! Maldito idiota! Ya verás!!-_Grito ella-_Debe ser un inútil..! Fue una pérdida de dinero comprar a este tipo,pudo comprar a King y sacarle el secreto e su fuerza-_

-Saitama preparaba un desayuno para él,lo puso en la mesa y busco un baño,necesitaba ir..-_

-Tatsumaki se asomo y Saitama no estaba,ella atrajo un vestido típico de ella,hacia el baño y salió ya vestida,no usa ropa interior de todos modos-_

-Uuff..Ya me siento un poco mejor,aunque está resaca está horrible..-_Ella camino a la cocina-_Inutil dond-_Ella miro un desayuno listo-_Oh? Vaya..Bueno,al menos hizo algo bien..-_Dijo ella empezando a comer-_

-Saitama salió aún con pijama y la miro-_Oye...-_Diablos,su desayuno!!

-Que?!-_Dijo ella con rabia-_

-Nada..-_

-Escucha,hay límites que debes respetar,siendo un esclavo debes obederme,te dije en el sofá! Ahí dormiras..-_Eres un pervertido...

-Yo?!!-_Dijo él molesto-_Ayer mientras te ayudaba a ponerte tu pijama,me pediste que te comiera! Y no precisamente la comida de la refrigeradora!-_Dijo él

-Tatsumaki se llegó el tenedor con tocino a la boca,luego comió udon -_

-Y lo hiciste?-_Pregunto ella-_(Aunque quiera matarlo,no puedo.. Además eso sí lo recuerdo..Ahora viene a mi mente,diablos...)-_Ella siguiente comiendo

-Claro,que no... niña..-_

-Tatsumaki doblo el tenedor y se puso de pie lanzado un montón de cubiertos a Saitama,que este agarro antes de si quiera tocarlo-_

-Callate!! Te voy a mostrar que no soy una niña!!-_Grito ella-_Vendre en la noche de nuevo!! Pedazo de estupido..! Espero que no te acobardes,niño tu!! Pedazo de mierda!! Yo iré a trabajar,tengo una misión importante,sólo eso te salvó por ahora!-_Grito ella para luego tirarle el plato, que Saitama atrapo-_

-Uigh!! Idiota!-_Grito ella abriendo una ventana y saltando para luego irse en una ráfaga de aire brutal-_

-Saitama la miro irse-_Ire a ver si hay alguna promoción..-_Dijo Saitama yendo a darse una ducha,para luego salir..-_

-Tatsumaki iba volando rápidamente, furiosa-_Va a ver!! Idiota!-_

-Él sol cayó, Tatsumaki estaba tomando en un bar cercano,fue a ver si Saitama estaba pero no era así,le avisarian cuando lo vieran pasar-_

-Ella miraba el celular,desesperada para luego tomar otro trago-_

-Una llamada entrante-_

-Si?!-_Dijo ella-_Ya voy para haya.. Gracias!-_

-Tatsumaki pago -_Rapido!!-_Ella salió y fue a una pequeña tienda y compro preservativos y salió de ahi rápidamente-_Vas a ver!!-_

-Saitama comía una paleta,mientras quitaba su traje y lo ponía en un gancho,dentro del armario de Tatsumaki,mientras seguía aquí..-_Hubo una brisa fuerte y al girarse, Tatsumaki estaba ahí-_

-Oh? Llegaste,porque no usas el ascensor? Digo..Para eso es,no?-_Dijo él

-Tatsumaki se acercó a él, peligrosamente y rápido..-_Saitama no se movió esperando a ver si lo atacaba-_

-Oye, apestas a alcohol..-_

-Estoy bien,niño!-_Dijo ella tomandole del brazo y llevandolo a la cama-_Ella se acostó y chasqueo un dedo,la luz empezó a descender..Acomodo algunas almohadas y la cobija-_

-Saitama rasco su mejilla, mirándola a ella hacer esto-_

-Bueno,iré a ..-_NO! AHORA ENTRA AQUI!!-_Grito ella furiosa ..-

-Saitama respiro profundo,para no responderle pero tenía ganas de devolver el gritó-_

-Ella se arrecosto del respaldar-_Eres mío solo por tres días más! Idiota! Así que ven rápido..!

-Saitama entro en la cama-_Ella tomo su celular-_

-Sube mi vestido..-_Dijo ella seria-_

-Eh?

-Rapido!-_Dijo ella

-Tatsumaki empezó a grabar-_Dime niña..-_Dijo ella,mientras Saitama levantaba el vestido de Tatsumaki,dejando ver su intimidad..

-Niña?-_Pregunto Saitama-_

-Ven,ven aquí..-_Dijo ella llamandolo-_Saitama se acercó un poco,pero ella lo jalo con su poder-_

-Ella puso una mano detrás de la cabeza de Saitama y se acercó para besarlo y pasarle un dulce de menta-_Mm..-_Ella lo soltó-_Usa eso..-_

-Que fue eso?-_Pregunto Saitama

-Tú solo a lo tuyo..-_Ella puso su mano en la cabeza de Saitama y abrió sus piernas-_

-Te vi mirarme con deseo ayer,veremos quien es el niño ahora! Quieres com-_Saitama se acercó y beso la intimidad de Tatsumaki-_

-Uhg! N-no había terminado!!-_Dijo ella muy roja,intentado aguantar,sentía un ardor y frío a la vez, placentero gracias a los besos y ese mento que le pasó a Saitama,el cual se acostó boca abajo y paso su brazos por las piernas de Tatsumaki,para pegarla más fuerte a él,que procedió a lamer y chupar el clítoris de Tatsumaki-_Uh! Y-Yo!! Aah!!-_Ella se agarro del respaldar y su teléfono se cayó-_Ah! Pa-Para!! Ah! Ah!!-_Él respaldar hizo un chasquido-_

-Saitama seguía y cada vez más fuerte-_

-Tatsumaki agarro la cabeza de Saitama con sus manos y empujó su cintura-_Mientras se enterraba en las almohadas y cobija sin poder respirar por el placer que sentía,creía que iba a morir..-_

-Me ve-vengo Saitama!! Para!-_Ella arqueo su espalda y saco su el lengua y luego mordió está fuerte sin lastimarse mucho y cerro sus ojos con fuerza y soltó después un gemido-_

-Saitama no la soltó ni si quiera cuando está se corrió,justo en su boca-_

-Saitama la soltó y limpio su boca un poco-_

-Tatsumaki quedó tirada en la cama,agitada -_

-Aaff!! Aff!! Aaff!! Idiota! Animal!-_Decia con fuerza,tirandole un tacón-_

-Un teléfono sonó y Saitama contesto-_

-Señorita Tatsumaki,está usted bien?! Debemos llamar a la policía? O a la asociación de héroes?_

-Esta bien,no sucede nada.._Dijo Saitama

-Tú?! Si le haces daño a la señorita Tatsumaki vas a v-_Estabamoa teniendo sexo..-_Dijo Saitama interrumpiendo-_

-... Perdón!!-_La llamada se colgo de inmediato-_

-Saitama puso el teléfono en su lugar-_

\--Tatsumaki estaba arrecostada,respirando profundo,sudando-_

-Aaff..Aaaff..-_

-Saitama la miro-_Tenias razón,fue delicioso ..La menta dió más sabor..-_Dijo yendo a la cocina-_

-Tatsumaki quedó despeinada y sin poder seguir más por hoy,es como si él tuviera un super poder del sexo también o algo así,no aguanto mucho pero siente como si lo hubiese hecho por horas-_

-Saitama llegó y le dió un vaso de sumo de naranja-_

-Eres una niña,te lo dije..-_Dijo él

-Tatsumaki tomó el vaso y se tomó el jugo-_Aaff...Animal!!-_Grito ella

-Saitama se quitó su traje y lo guardó-_Bueno,vas tú..-_Dijo él al pie de la cama-_

-Tatsumaki negó,pero Saitama asintió-_

-Ella se acercó hasta Saitama y miro un gran bulto en su boxer-_

-Uhg...Te odio..-_Dijo ella bajando el boxer de Saitama-_

-Jah,no es tan impresionante...(Mierda! Es enorme!)-_Tatsumaki lo tomo con una mano y se acercó más, lamiendo la punta poco a poco-_

-Saitama le acarició el cabello,pero ella intento quitarlo..Aún así no funcionó,pues le seguía acariciando el cabello-_Yo no seré malo, tú has lo que sepas.-_

-Tatsumaki frunció el seño y lo introdujo en su boca moviendolo dentro de esta,mientras chupaba-_

-Uhg..Uuuff..Si,parece que eres buena..-_Dijo él crujiendo los dientes-_

-Ella se lo saco de la boca y se sentó,para estar más cómodo,cerro sus ojos y empezó chupar se nuevo,aún con los ojos cerrados y con esto en su boca,su cara expresaba enojó-_

-Saitama puso una mano detrás de la cabeza de ella,la empezó a mover un poco más rápido-_

-Mmmm!!-_Ella se detuvo un momento y lo saco de su boca para hablar-_Adentro no!!-_Dijp ordenando a Saitama que no se viniera dentro de su boca-_

-Saitama sin escucharla se lo metió de nuevo en la boca,hasta el fondo haciendo que Tatsumaki se quedará en blanco al sentirlo hasta la garganta-_

-Ella lo saco y empezó a toser-_Id-Idiota!!-_Dijo ella pues se atraganto y unas lágrimas se le salieron,mientras se ponía roja-_

-Dejalo así..Ya estás en tu límite..-_Dijo él mirándola

-Intentas decir que no soy suficiente para ti!! Idiota!!-_Grito ella tomandole una mano y entrando a la cama-_Ven..-_Ella le señaló para que se acostara-_

-Saitama lo hizo,ella le quito los boxers por completo y los tiro lejos-_ -Se subió encima de él y tomo el miembro de Saitama,lo puso en la entrada de su intimidad-_

-Uuff! Bien,aquí voy..Déjame a mi hacer el trabajo,veamos cuanto vas a durar!! Cuando he estado con un chico nunca aguantan más de treinta segundos..-_

-Cuando estuve con una chica,murió..-_Dijo Saitama mirando a Tatsumaki-_

-Tatsumaki se quedó en silencio,sudando..-_Deja de intentar intimidarme..-_Dijo sentándose despacito-_

-La cabeza del miembro de Saitama entro,siendo abrazado por los labios de Tatsumaki y luego presionada por el interior de esta, que bajo su mirada,frunciendo el seño,sentía mucho dolor,era el más grande que jamás tuvo dentro,ella intentó complacerlo,solo con esto pero Saitama no se inmutaba,quizás un quejido por aquí pego parecía controlarse bien-_

-Saitama puso sus manos en la cintura de Tatsumaki,se sentó en la cama haciendo que Tatsumaki abrazara su cintura con sus piernas-_

-Ella miro a Saitama a los ojos con miedo-_ Él la abrazó y la empujó contra su miembro-_Ella mordió el hombro de Saitama con dolor-_

-Habia entrado la mitad y ya no se sentía como que pudiera entrar mas-_

-Haaah!!!-_Grito Tatsumaki para luego volver a morderlo-_

-Saitama se detuvo un momento y le quito el vestido,mandandolo a volar -_

-Aun sentado,empezó a moverse y ayudar a Tatsumaki a moverse-_

-Ella sentía que sr partía en dos,sentía su interior lleno..-_

-Ah!! Ah!! Sa-Saitama!! Por-por favor!! No-no deseo morir!-_

-N-No vas a..A morir! Uhg!!-_Él cerro un ojo con fuerza por reflejo al haber fuerza-_

-Tatsumaki empezó a moverse mas libremente poco a poco se adaptaba a Saitama,que la llenaba por completo-_

-Saitama cayó de frente,dejado a Tatsumaki abajo, moviéndose más rápido y fuerte,mientras la cama pegaba con la pared una y otra vez,agrietandose-_Ah! Ah!-_Gemia Saitama al sentirse tan apretado ahí dentro-_

-Tatsumaki mordia su brazo mientras gemia,sus lágrimas salían mientras el placer la invadia,Saitama hizo un mal movimiento y sintió como entro más en ella,tocando el final por completo-_

-Tatsumaki quedó en blanco unos segundos-_

-Sa-Saitama...-_

-Uhg!-_Él no aguanto más y abrazandola y mordiendole una mejilla,se vino dentro de ella fuertemente-_

-Tatsumaki volteo sus ojos,quedando en blanco mientras se corría una vez más y daba un gemido fuerte-_

-Saitama y Tatsumaki quedaron en la cama,mirando el techo y exhaustos-_

-Aaff... Aaff...Aaafff..Lo admito,no eres una niña...Eres una mujer hecha y derecha..-_Dijo Saitama sudando y agitado

-Tatsumaki dejó salir una risa corta-_Jah!-_Luego intento controlar su respiración-_

-Me duele todo..Pero gane! Siempre gsno.._Exclamo ella sin querer mirar a Saitama-_

-Saitama se acercó y la puso boca abajo-_

-Que haces?!-_Grito ella-_

-Uhg!!-_Ella agarro fuerte las sabanas y mordió,al sentir a Saitama entrar de nuevo en ella-_

-Sa-Saitama!!-_Decia ella moviéndose, entregandole todo a Saitama quien la estaba haciendo suya desde un inicio-_

-Saitama Sensei no contesta las llamadas..-_Decia Genos mirando su móvil-_

-Tatsumaki nunca contesta,descuida...Ella es así,pobre Saitama..Lo debe estar haciendo sufrir...-_Dijo Fubuki-_

-_Al día siguiente-_

-Tatsumaki amaneció de nuevo en brazos de Saitama-_

-Aaaauuch...-_Se quejo en voz baja-_ella salió de cama, caminando pero le dolía,así que decidió flotar hacia el baño-_

-Saitama se despertó al oír el despertador sonar en su oreja-_

-Tatsumaki se lo habia puesto-_

-Agh!!-_Saitama se lo quito-_

-Tatsumaki estaba dándose una ducha,Saitama entro y la miro tras el cristal,mientras él se lavaba la cara-_

-Ella lo miro,ahí desnudo lavando su cara-_

-Atras!!-_Dijo ella-_

-Saitama se reía,si él no fuese invencible quizás también estaría hecho polvo-_

-Que tal si solo te beso y te abrazo?-_Pregunto él entrando a la ducha-_

-Tatsumaki se dejó abrazar-_

-Si Fubuki me viese,jamás me volvería a ver cómo lo hace ahora,no puedes decir nada de esto!-_Dijo ella girandose y besando a Saitama, él cual la alzó y pego a la pared de nuevo-_

-Fubuki llegó con Genos, buscandolos..Se habían preocupado de que se mataran entre sí..-_

-Hya! Ah! Ah!-_Gemia Tatsumaki mientras le hacían el amor de nuevo-_

-Uhg..Aaff.._Saitama se corrió dentro de ella nuevamente-_

-Tatsumaki?-_Dijo la voz de Fubuki tocando la puerta-_

-Tatsumaki tapo su boca,luego tapo la de Saitama mejor,pero el seguia moviéndose-_

-Ella le golpeaba la cabeza con su puño-_

-Tatsumaki,voy a entrar.. estás bien?-_

-No! No entres!-_dijo ella aguantando el gemir-_

-Fubuki respiro aliviada-_Donde está Saitama?-_

-Tatsumaki abrazaba con fuerza,con brazos y piernas..Mientras tenía su cara habitual de enojo,pero con una sonrisa de placer y muy roja-_

E-él! Ah!! Salió..-_

-Que?

-Salio!!-_

-Genos no lo creía,pues usando su visión de calor podía ver dos cuerpos detrás de aquella puerta de madera-_

-Genos sabía lo que hacían,así que para sacar a Fubuki le dijo que sabía donde podía estar Saitama-_

-Saitama y Tatsumaki los escucharon irse-_Idiota..Acaso quieres que nos descubran?-_Dijo para después besarlo-_

-Tatsumaki salió del baño treinta minutos después,ya peinada y limpia..Con su vestido puesto-_

-(Me duele todo,estoy muy irritada..No puedo creerlo,pero tomare el día..)-_Ella floto hacia el televisor-_

-Saitama salió con un boxer puesto y se puso su pantalón de la pijama,se dirigió a la cocina,pero antes miro a Tatsumaki acostada boca abajo,mirando la televisión-_

-Ella dirigió la mirada hacia a él,le mostró el dedo medio-_

-Niña..-_Dijo él

-Uigh!! Maldito imbécil!!!-_Grito ella,mientras él se reía y entraba a la cocina-_

-Saitama salió tomando un vaso de leche y comiendo una tostada,se acercó a Tatsumaki y se sentó en el suelo-_

-Oye...No me olvides!! Dame el desayuno esclavo!-_Dijo poniendo su mano en la calva de Saitama-_Él se giro y le dió de beber de su vaso de leche y le dió su tostada-_

-Ella dejaba salir un quejido largo-_

-Que pasa?

-Estoy aburrida...Me duelen partes de mi cuerpo que no sabía que existían..-_

-Pedire algo para el dolor..-_Dijo Saitama-_

-Por favor..-_Dijo ella pegando la cara al sillón-_

-Saitama llegó cinco minutos después con un vaso de leche y dos pastillas -_

-Tatsumaki..-_Dijo él moviendola,pero no respondía..-_Oh?-_

-Él dejo las pastillas y la leche en una mesita de centro y la movio-_Oye.. Tatsumaki..-_

-No respiraba-_Tatsumaki?! Hey!-_Él la movió asustado-_

-Tatsumaki sonrió-_BOo!!-_Dijo ella

-Idiota!!-_Dijo Saitama abrazandola-_Pense que te había matado!!-_Dijo él-_

-Tatsumaki se sonrojo por el abrazo cariñoso y de preocupación-_

-Sabes cuanto me cobrarían por tu funeral?!-_Preguntaba asustado

-El sonrojo de Tatsumaki se fue,por una cara de enojo-_

-Saitama le pasó las pastillas y la leche,ella lo tomo sin decir ni una palabra-_

-Aaff..Debo admitirlo,pensé que sería horrible venir aquí,pero sabes que? Fue bueno,no hay nada mejor que el sexo sin sentimientos de por medio,sin preocupación..Es muy bueno..Es decir,es revitalizador..Me siento hasta mas alegre!-_Dijo él

-Tatsumaki se acostó mirando el techo-_

-(Si,no es distinto a otros.. Solo es calvo y ya..)-_Dijo ella

-Saitama ya puedes irte,estoy satisfecha de tu servicio..-_Dijo ella para luego bostezar-_

-Enserio? No tendremos otr_-No! Temo que si sigues mi dignidad y mi vida desaparecerán..-_Dijo ella

-Queria probar por el otro lugar..-_Dijo él en tonos seductores-_

-Eh?! Estás loco,me quieres asesinar,no?-_Dijo ella-_Ye vete,te dejo en paz...Valió la pena comprarte,algún día contaré los días que faltan...-_

-Saitama se puso de pie y se fue a empacar sus cosas-_

Saitama se acercó con su traje de héroe a Tatsumaki,estaba dormida..Las pastillas de seguro le dieron ese efecto secundario, él la tomo en brazos..

-Bueno,supongo que me marchó..-_Él se acercó y beso los labios de Tatsumaki y se fue de casa-_

-Al salir por el ascensor todos lo miraban como si fuese un monstruo-_Que?-_Pregunto Saitama confundido-_

-Luego salió de ahí-_Que gente tan rara..-_

-Ese día en la tarde,Saitama venía lleno de sangre junto a Genos que venía igualmente lleno de sangre-_

-Vaya,ese monstruo si que estaba repleto de sangre..-_Dijo Saitama-_

-Si,nunca había conocido un ser que creará armas con sangre..-_(Igualmente el sensei lo venció de un solo golpe nuevamente)-_

-Saitama iba con una sonrisa en la cara-_

-Veo que está más feliz que de costumbre...Supongo que fue porque tuvo sexo con Tatsumaki..-_Dijo Genos

-Saitama lo miro-_Oye, Oye...Tu cómo sabes eso?-_Dijo sorprendido-_

-Cuando Fubuki y yo fuimos al apartamento, Tatsumaki dijo que usted salió..Pero en el baño habían dos fuentes de calor-_Diji Genos-_Pero se veía más caliente en -_Ya,ya entendí..-_Dijo Saitama-_

-Compre algunas bebidas que repondran tus vitaminas,tus defensas..Algunas para la fatiga,otras que lo ayudarán a estar más fuerte a la hora del sexo..-_

-Genos,ya cállate..Oh,por cierto..Como te fue a ti?-_

-Bien,supongo..-_Dijo Genos

-Porque? No pudiste comerte a Fubuki? Jajaja...-_Dijo dándole unos codazos-_

-Si...-_Dijo él

-Oh? Vaya,que genial por ti..-_Dijo él mirando a Genos algo serio-_Que pasa?-_Pregunto él

-Bueno,verá..Cuando lo hacía, ella gimió.."Oh Saitama,si oh damelo todo"-_Saitama se llevó la mano a la cara-_Asi que me siento un poco mal..-_

-Lo siento,viejo...Suele pasar,esas chicas no val-_Me siento mal,porque me tire a la mujer del sensei..-_

-Hey!! Eso ya es enfermizo!! No es mi mujer!-_

-Y m gustó..

-Genos,mierda!! Cállate!-_Decia Saitama

-Ellos se detuvieron al ver un rayo verde pasar los cielos-_

-Esa es..-_Genos la miró-_

-Si,es Tatsumaki...-_Dijo Saitama mirándola perderse en las nubes-_

-Vamos a casa viejo,tengo hambre..-_Dijo Saitama

-Si, sensei..-_Dijo Genos siguiendolo-_

-Tatsumaki iba volando rápido hacia arriba,se sentía muy feliz al punto de que salió literalmente a jugar por el cielo-_

-Y la vida de estos héroes volvió a la normalidad-_

-8 Meses después-

-Soy El hombre Mojón!!-_Grito un hombre hecho de @\\#%$!

-Saitama lo miró-_Saben que?..Creo que esto podría hacerlo alguien más..-_Dijo Saitama mirando a esa asquerosidad,si lo golpea seguro se llenara de mierda él y todos los que están cerca,además de lugar-_

-Este ser se levantó con un aura verde y fue enviado lentamente lejos del lugar-_

-Saitama miro a Fubuki detrás de él,con su grupo algo nerviosa y presionada al usar su poder,pues le costaba bastante lograr llevarlo lejos-_

-a donde lo llevas?-_Dijo él

-A las cloacas...-_Dijo ella -_

-Pero si lo pones ahí,no se podría hacer más grande?-_Pregunto él

-Tatsumaki aterrizó rápido en medio de ellos-_Me dijeron que había una situación que debía atender aquí..Algo asque_-Ella miro a Fubuki -_Lo haces mal,ten la espalda recta..-_

-Hermana no me muevas!-_

-Fubuki,hazme caso..Ponte recta!-_

-Fubuki dejo caer a aquel monstruo hecho de mierda y este estuvo a segundos de llenar todo el lugar de mierda-_

-Tatsumaki lo detuvo-_Ven y ayúdame..-_Dijo ella-_Fubuki avergonzada se acercó y entendió su mano, sintiendo un gran poder compartido-_Donde lo enviamos?-_Pregunto Tatsumaki-_

-Que tal al mar?-_

-Iuhg..No,quisiera ir algún día a la playa,enviemoslo al sol!-_Dijo Tatsumaki alzando su mano, mientras Fubuki hacia lo mismo-_

-Hya!-_Dijo Fubuki y el ser salió volando hacia el cielo y se perdió hasta que ya no pudo conectarse con el-_

-Este es el poder de mi hermana?!-_Dijo mirando a un lado,pero Tatsumaki ya no estaba-_Eh?-_

-Todos los miembros miraban a Fubuki asombrados-_

-El poder de Fubuki Sama es impresionante!!-_Gritaban ellos -_

-Que?!-_Fubuki se miro a ella misma-_Mi hermana se fue justo cuando dijo lo del sol?!! Acaso fui yo quien lo envío..-_Tatsumaki estaba en el aire, mirándola-_

-Solo debes tener más confianza en ti misma Fubuki..-_Dijo Tatsumaki,para luego mirar a alguien de pie junto a ellos-_

-Ese es..-_Ella lo miro y si,era Saitama..Pero estaba usando una gorra..Quizás por eso no lo reconoció..-_

-Oh,vaya..Cuanto tengo de no verlo?-_Decia ella-_La última vez fue hace como 6 meses..-_

-Ella lo siguio de lejos,no sabía si porque quería saber que iba a hacer a vestido así o porque lo querían molestar-_

-Ese calvo..-_Dijo ella-_Saitama se detuvo y hablo con una chica cerca de una tienda-_

-Eh?-_Tatsumaki sonrió-_Parece que conseguio novia...Que bien por él..-_

-Tatsumaki se alejó de ahí-_

-Saitama dirigió a la chica a una avenida-_Si,aquí es..-_Dijo él

-Muchss gracias,señor calvo!-_Dijo la muchacha agradecida,yendo a donde su tía a la cual venía a visitar-_

-Uhg..Ni porque use gorra..-_Dijo él-_Él dio unos pasos más y miro el cielo-_

-Oh!!-_Tatsumako seguía ahí,se sorprendió al ver que la miró-_

-Él la ignoro y siguió caminando,pero con un paso lento..-_

Luego se acercó y pidió un helado a un tipo,pero este le dio dos-_

-Saitama se sentó en un parque debajo de la sombra de un árbol-_

-Tatsumaki lo miro,es obvio que la esperaba-_Ella bajo y caminó para luego entrar al parque-_

-Él la miro llegar,mientras probaba su helado,ella se sentó y tomo el suyo -_

-lo lamió dos veces-_Bueno,es bueno verte de nuevo calvo..-_Dijo ella mirándolo-_

-Saitama la miraba con una cara algo serio, aunque a la vez relajado-_

-Que?-_Dijo ella comiendo su helado-_

-No,no es nada..-_Dijo él terminandose su helado y tomando sus bolsas-_Creo que me voy..-_

-Espera..Son meses de no vernos,somos amigos no? Qué sucede calvito?-_Pregunto ella

-Claro que no somos amigos,me has estado evitando estos meses..Te he invitado a varias cosas,incluso ni para mi cumpleaños te has asomado a casa..Quería que conocieras a mamá..-_Dijo él-_

-Mmm..-_Tatsumaki termino su helado-_Puedo conocerla aún,no?-_Dijo ella

-No,ya no..Déjalo así..-_Dijo Saitama poniéndose de pie-_Es mejor así..-_Dijo él yendose, despreocupado-_

-N-no,e-espera!..-_Tatsumaki lo siguió-_Porque querías que conociera a tu mamá?-_

-No te hagas,te dije que era importante,pensé que vendrías y le dije a mamá que le presentaría a algunos amigos y a ..-_Saitama giro sus ojos-_Olvidalo,que cómo tonto..Será mejor que hablemos otro día,estoy molesto ahorita..-_Dijo él yendose, Tatsumaki se quedó parada en medio de la calle-_

-Uhg..Aaff...De acuerdo..-_Dijo ella yendose de allí,pero Fubuki y su equipo los estaban espiando-_

-Mountain Ape estaba llorando-_

-Porque lloras?-_Pregunto Fubuki

-Dejalo, él es muy sentimental..-_Dijo pestañas-_

-Saitama se giro un momento para verificar que se fue y era así,ella se había ido-_

-Saitama llegó a casa,dejó sus bolsas en la mesa y encendió la TV..-_

-Genos llegó-_Sensei?-_Dijo el entreando-_

-Oh? Genos, tenía un día sin verte..-_Dijo Saitama

-Si,he estado remodelando mi departamento..-_

-Pero está al lado del mío y cuando me fijé,no había nadie..-_

-Si,he estado construyendo un laboratorio secreto,debajo de casa para cuando necesite algo o analizar alguna cosa..Entre otras cosas más..-_Él escaneo a su Sensei-_

-Porque tan afligido Sensei? Es acaso a causa de su poder, nuevamente?-_

-Ah? No,es que hoy vi a Tatsumaki y pues..Sigo enojado con ella por apartarse de mi..Ea decir,está bien..Aquella vez hace unos meses..Fue solo sexo y ya,pero podíamos ser amigos..

-Pero Sensei,jamás fueron amigos antes y solo se veían una vez,en los cuarteles o cuándo ella atendida una amenaza y volaba por encima de las instalaciones..Usted mismo dijo que le gustaba que todo fuese sin sentimientos de por medio..Usted me lo dijo..-_Dijo Genos

-Si,yo lo dije y lo mantengo! No siento nada por ella Genos..Solo me molesta que se apartara así y ya..-_

-Mal,si no siente nada entonces no le importara que ella ya no te hablé..Aún así,ayer hubo una subasta y ella asistió..-_Dijo Genos-_

-Eh?! Porque no me dijiste!? Quien la ha comprado?-_Pregunto él

-Un tipo apuesto..Creo que ella lo conocía, por eso quizás ya no le habla..-_Dijo Genos-_

-Saitama rasco su mejilla-_Bue-Bueno,está bien...-_Dijo él

-Genos lo miro y se sentó junto a él-_

-Oye,oye.. Genos,distancia..-_dijo Saitama-_

-Saitama abrió una cerveza y empezó a tomar,Genos tomo otra -_

-Bueno, Sensei..Que haremos hoy? El día aún no termina..-_

-No creo que haga nada,no tengo ánimos..-_Dijo él bostezando

-Solo menti..-_Dijo Genos-_

-Que? De que hablas?-_Pregunto él mirando al ciborg

-Tatsumaki no fue comprada,porque ella no se subasto ayer..Me pregunto por usted,pero le dije que estabas en casa,pensé que vendría a verlo..Por eso no le dije nada..-_Dijo Genos tomando su cerveza-_

-Aahg.. Genos,no me hagas eso de nuevo..Hasta me sentí m-_Él miro a Genos sonreír-_

-Que no!! No siento nada!! Prefiero lo discreto!!-_Dijo él

-Entonces yo podria salir con ella?

-Que?

-Si,yo sigo sus enseñanzas..Quiero probar salir con ella y tener una velada sin sentimientos de por medio-_

-Genos...-_

-De hecho le pondré un mensaje..-_Dijo él a punto de ponerse de pie-_

-Saitama estaba tomando su cerveza,pero tenia una vena palpitante en su frente-_

-Bueno,está bien..Le pondré un me-_Haaa!-_Saitama se le tiro encima-_Sentimientos!-_Decia Genos peleando con Saitama,intentando que no le quitará el celular-_

-Sin sentimientos!!-_Decia Saitama forjeceando con Genos-_

-Fubuki se asomo por la ventana mientras tocaba la puerta-_

-Saitama se distrajo y sin querer le arranco un brazo a Genos-_

-Oh?! Genos lo siento!-_Dijo él-_Se te safo un..-_

-Genos le quito el brazo y se quitó a Saitama de encima-_Estoy bien..-_Dijo él despeinado-_

-Saitama fue a abrir la puerta-_

-Lamento interrumpir su apareamiento..-_Dijo Fubuki -_

-Que necesitas Fubuki?-_Pregunto Saitama algo serio-_

-Bueno,no pude evitar escuchar de un pajarito..Algunas cosas..-_dijo ella

-Genos le quito un micrófono a Saitama de la camiseta-_Un pajarito?-_

-Genos término de arreglar su brazo-_A escuchado todo,de seguro desde hace ya un tiempo..Quizás también escucho lo de lazy..-_Dijo Genos mirando a Saitama

-Saitama miro a Fubuki_-Asi que escuchaste sobre Lazy,eh? Fubuki que falta de respeto.._

-Y-Yo! N-no! E-eso se lo puse hoy!! Y-Yo no escuché nada! Enserio!!-_Decia avergonzada y nerviosa-_

-Saitama y Genos se miraron y empezaron a reírse-_

-Jajaja Lazy!-_Decia Saitama

-Jajaja..Fubuki,siempre tan inocente..-_Dijo Genos -_

-Para de...-_Fubuki se aguanto-_Estan ebrios acaso?-_Pregunto ella

-Claro que no..-_Dijo Saitama-_Solo nos tomamos un-_Él se giro y vio muchas latas de cerveza en el suelo-_Oh? Vaya,perdí noción de cuántas tomabamos..-_Dijo él

-Genos miro a su Sensei-_Extraño..Eso significa que él volvió..

-Saitama hizo una cara de asombro-_Diablos ... Él

-Él? Quien es él?-_Pregunto Fubuki

-Saitama y Genos empezaron a reírse de nuevo-_

-Idiotas!!-_Grito ella enojada -_Venia a ayudarte con mi hermana!! Pero sabes que?! Tiene razón de estar lejos,eres insoportable!-_Dijo ella yendose enojada-_

-Fu-Fubuki! Espera!-_Dijo Saitama-_No te vayas!-_

-Una última oportunid-_A devolver!-_Dijo Saitama riéndose como idiota con Genos-_

-Fubuki les mostró el dedo medio y se subió a su auto y se marchó-_

-Saitama se fue y se sento en medio de las latas-_Aaff..Esa Fubuki, tan graciosa..-_

-Tatsumaki estaba en casa mirando la televisión envuelta en cobijas-_

-Fubuki llegó algo molesta-_

-Estoy en casa...-_Dijo sentándose a un lado de Tatsumaki, quitándose los tacones-_

-Que tienes? Porque ese humor?-_Pregunto Tatsumaki envuelta en cobijas-_

-Saitama y Genos,son unos idiotas..-_Dijo ella para luego llorar-_Tatsumaki salió de sus cobijas-_

-Oye,oye..Que te hicieron?-_Dijo preocupada de inmediato-_

-Se burlaron de mi..-_Dijo ella enojada-_

-Porque o que?-_

-Estaban ebrios,quería ayudar a Saitama que está deprimido,pero el alcohol los vuelve distintos aveces..Solo son lágrimas de enojo,no te preocupes..-_Dijo ella

-Saitama, deprimido?-_Pregunto Tatsumaki-_Porque?-_Pregunto ella abrazando a Fubuki-_

-Esta enamorado de ti,según lo que escuché mientras el alcohol los invadia,era que le hacías falta...Aunque en una parte hablaron de sexo sin amor o algo así,no sabía que lo habías hecho con Saitama..Ahora sé porque estabas hecha polvo durante dos días,no fue un monstruo..Como tú dijiste..-_Dijo Fubuki

-Eh-eh...Bueno..Como sea,no sabía que tenía depresión.. Bueno,ya sabía que antes ya tenía depresión según los tests que le hicieron en la asociación..Pero al punto de estar así? Si él me rechazo cuando lo mire hoy..

-Pues,si ni si quiera fuiste a su cumpleaños,dudo que este feliz..-_Dijo ella acostandose en el sofá-_

-Bueno,cuando lo vea le hablaré..-_Dijo Tatsumaki-_

-Saitama estaba durmiendo-_

-Genos estaba al borde de la cama, vigilandolo-_

-A la mañana siguiente Saitama se levantó y se dió una ducha y salió a caminar, quizás halle algún monstruo por algún lado-_

-Tatsumaki volaba cerca, mirándolo-_

-Saitama miro una sombra de más a un lado-_

Él miró hacia arriba y se detuvo-_

-Tatsumaki aterrizó a un lado de él-_

-Que quieres? Si,lo sé..Nos comportamos como un idiotas..Voy a disculparme ahora mismo..-_Dijo él caminando-_

-Sa-Saitama,eres mejor que esto..

-Saitama la miro-_Que?

-Mirate, depresivo.. Alcoholico..

-(Solo fue ayer...)-_Saitama camino hasta un parque y se sentó debajo de un árbol,en un banco-_

-Si estás preocupada,debes saber que estoy bien..Enserio,no soy alcohólico..-_Dijo Saitama-_

-Tatsumaki lo miro-_Quiero pedir disculpas.._-

-Descuida,estoy bien ..Enserio..-_Dijo con su inexpresiva cara-_

-Vamos a un lugar más privado...

-Aaff.. Vale..-_Dijo él algo molesto-_

-Tatsumaki y Saitama salieron del ascensor,entrando a casa de de las hermanas-_

-Fubuki iba saliendo y miro a esos dos juntos,era mejor irse..Saitama le tomo una mano-_Oye.. Disculpa..-_Dijo abrazando a Fubuki,haciendo que está se ruborizara-_

-Descuida...-_Ella fue liberada y salió de ahí-_

-Tatsumaki trajo dos vasos con jugo de naranja-_

-Tatsumaki los puso en la mesita y lo miró-_Estas molesto conmigo?-_Dijo ella acercandose-_

-Saitama la miro,para luego tomar su vaso de juego y tomar dos tragos-_

-Tatsumaki, porque me alejas de ti?-_

-Tatsumaki se jalo un mechón-_

-Bueno..Yo...Eh..-_Ella miro el suelo..-_Amarte como te amo es complicado..-_

-Me amas?! Desde cuándo?-_Pregunto arqueando una ceja-_

-No lo sé,quizás desde que después de nuestra pelea me seguiste solo para saber si estaba bien.. Nadie haria eso,solo tú..Los días después,incluso preguntaste por mi,aunque claro que yo lo sentí como una burla.. Aunque mi corazón estaba confuso,luego cuando te compre..Y bueno,tu ya sabes..Pero me dió miedo después,de que me dejarás después de darte todo en una noche..-_Dijo cruzandose de piernas-_

-Saitama miro el suelo-_Ya que...Lo admito, tú me gustas..-_

-Tatsumaki lo miro sería-_

-Me gustas mucho...-_

-Juhm..-_Dijo ella

-De acuerdo,te quiero...Enserio..-_Dijo él

-Tatsumaki tomo su vaso de jugo-_

-Te amo..-_dijo Saitama mirando el suelo -_

-Tatsumaki casi se atraganto-_Ella lo miró-_

-Realmente..Nunca conocí a alguien como tú..Sabes? Me atrajiste en el primer momento..-_

-Tatsumaki lo miro-_

-Solo que no me gusta decirlo..No soy de andar diciendo como me siento y eso..Me dolió un poco cuando me evitabas,pero entendí que tú no querías estar conmigo,eso está bien..No pudo obligarte a amarme entonces lo acepte,solo que si lo hubieses dicho,en vez de ignorarme..Incluso los primeros días me contestabas de esas formas..Pensé que estabas enamorada y eso,pero en serio tu no tienes culpa de nada..Pero ayer me molesto que llegarás así como si nada y ya..-_Dijo él respirando profundo-_

-O-oye..Pero yo sí..Te-_Él la miro y sonrió-_

-Claro que no,no mientas.._-Dijo Saitama ya mejor por decir lo que lo tenía así-_Y lo del alcohol fue solo ayer..Íbamos a festejar algo pero nos pasamos y al final solo tomamos,jajaja...Gracias por escucharme,me siento mejor ahora..-_Dijo él-_Ya no me interesa...

Saitama se puso de pie-_Te veo luego. Todo bien,no?-_Dijo mirándola-_

-Tatsumaki tenia la mirada baja-_

-O-oye...-/-Saitama se acercó a ella-_Estas llorando? Qué sucede?-_Pregunto él

-Y-Yo no quería alejarte!! Tengo miedo Saitama... Tú mismo lo dijiste,que no había sentimientos de por medio,desde entonces pensé que solo yo te amaba..Porque si te amo,deja de decir que no!! Idiota! No intentes medir los sentimientos de una persona!-_Dijo ella-_Y yo no quería lastimarte,porque enserio,mírame!! Vivo lastimando a la gente que quiero,he intentado cambiar desde que peleamos..Pero es que es difícil,te lástime a ti,por miedo de que me lástimen a mi..-_Dijo ella

-Ahora..Ya no me quieres?-_Dijo ella limpiando sus lágrimas-_Es que..De verdad siento que sin ti, desapareceria cierta parte de mi...Siempre te he espiado,aunque te evitará..-_Dijo ella-_No puedo dejar de verte y sentir cosquillas..Y yo jamás me siento asi!! -_Dijo entre llantos-_Y si me lastiman,no se que pasará...Pero te termine lastimando a ti!-_Saitama se sentó a un lado de ella-_

-Oye..Vamos,no llores..-_

-Perdón!! Saitama.. Enserio..-_Decia ella acercandose y abrazandolo,para llorar en su pecho-_

-Saitama la abrazó-_Solo déjalo salir..No importa...Aquí estoy yo..-_Dijo él abrazandola-_

-Tatsumaki lo miro entre lágrimas-_Calvito..-_Dijo ella abrazandolo bastante fuerte-_

-Saitama se puso de pie,teniendola en sus brazos-_Vamos,está bien..Es decir,si ambos nos queremos..Olvida el resto, podemos estar juntos ahora. No importa..-_Dijo él

Tatsumaki lo miro con una cara enojada-_

-Que sucede?

-Te odio!

-Eh?-_Pero que bipolar_

-Te odio,porque no viniste antes!!-_Dijo abrazandolo-_Me he sentido vacía estos meses..-_Dijo ella

-Bue-bueno..Yo podría llenarte de nuevo..-_Dijo él-_

-Tatsumaki se quedó en silencio,mientras lo abrazaba-_

-Claro.. Puedes..??-_Dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos-

-Saitama le sonrió,ella dejo salir unas risas-_

-Bien...-_Ella se bajo de sus brazos-_Ahora!! Hay reglas!-_Dijo ella con las manos en la cintura-_

-Saitama se fue a la cocina-_

-Eh?! Oye!! No me ignores!!-_Dijo ella enojada-_

-2 meses más tarde-_

-Saitama estaba cerca de la costa,comiendo un helado mirando las olas reventar mientras algunos héroes jugaban en el agua como niños-_

-Oigan!! No pateen!! Y tú!! Deja de molestar a los demás!!_-Gritaba Sneck con un altavoz,hasta que le tiraron agua encima_-

-Tatsumaki llegó comiendo un helado con su típico vestido puesto-_

-Fubuki llegó con ella,pero traía un bikini muy provocador-_

-Oh?-_Saitama las miró-_Tatsumaki,que no te da calor estar así?-,Dijo mirándola_Tú hermana si se puso un bikini..

-_Dijo él

-Uigh!! Tú solo quieres verme semi desnuda!! A mí no me gustan los trajes de baño!!-_Dijo ella de brazos cruzados y molesta-,Esos son solo para mujeres idiotas!!

-Hey!!-_Dijo Fubuki molesta,mirándola con enojó-_

Excepto tú Fubuki,a ti te queda..-_Dijo Tatsumaki

-Ella no gusta de usar bikinis porque no le gusta su cuer-_Tatsumaki le tapo la boca-_

-Deja de decir idioteces!! Yo no uso porque no me gusta!! No insistan o los mato!-_Dijo ella

-Fubuki giro sus ojos y le dio una bolsa de tela a Saitama,que traía un traje de baño-_

-Has que se lo ponga,me costó mucho regalarselo para que no lo usé...-_Dijo ella para luego ir a la playa,mientras todos los héroes que estaban ahi, miraban con ojos de depredador..-_

-Saitama miro la bolsa y luego a Tatsumaki-_Ten..Ponte esto..-_Dijo intentado darle la bolsa,pero ella lo ignoro comiendo su helado-_

-Saitama la tomo por la cintura y se la llevó-_

-Hey!! No aproveches tu altura para llevarme!!-_Dijo ella molesta-_Pervertido!! Cabezón! Cara de huevo!! Calvito!! Aguacate!!-_Gritaba ella enojada-_

-Saitama la llevo a los vestuarios del lugar-_

-No hay nadie...-_Dijo él-_

-Tatsumaki se bajo y termino de comerse su helado-_

-Mmm..-_Ella mordia la paleta-_

-Ya,deja de ganar tiempo.. Ponte esto,al menos hazlo por tu hermana que se gasto dinero en esto..-_Dijo él

-No quiero! No me gusta!-_Dijo ella-_

-Saitama la miro y se agachó y empezó a sacar las cosas de la bolsa que Fubuki le dió-_

-Veamos..-_Saitama miro el traje de baño-_...-_Luego miro a Tatsumaki cruzada d brazos,mirándolo con cara de enfado-_

-Se te verá lindo..-_Dijo él-_

-Tatsumaki miro a otro lado-_Ya me voy..-_Dijo intentando salir volando de ahí,pero Saitama le agarro un pie-_

-Vamos..No seas amargada,ya lo eres la mayor parte del tiempo..-_Dijo él entrando a un vestido con Tatsumaki ya enojada-_

-Dejalo idiota!! Yo decido que ponerme!! Ni tú ni mi hermana pueden obligarme!! Además para que entras tu también!! Eso solo dice que eres un pervertido!!-_

-Saitama la miro y le pellizco ambas mejillas algo estresado-_Calla...-_Dijo él en voz baja-_

-Ay,auch!! No tan fuerte..-_Decia poniendo sus manos en las de Saitama-_

-Él la soltó y luego saco el traje-_

-Mira..Primero quítate ese vestido,te vas a morir del calor..-_Dijo él-_

-Pero ella se cruzó de brazos-_Juhm!!

-Saitama giro sus ojos y se acercó a ella, para quitarle el vestido-_

-O-Oye! Espera!_-Dijo ella mirando como le subían el vestido,hasta que se lo quito-_

-Saitama la miro-_Sigues sin usar ropa interior?...Que haces cuando alguien está debajo de ti?

-Es obvio que mi vestido me tapa,para que crees que tiene esos cortés?-_Pregunto ella de brazos cruzados-_

-(Así que para eso son...)-_Saitama doblo el vestido de Tatsumaki y lo metió en la bolsa-_Dame tus tacones..-_Dijo él

-Tatsumaki se los quito y se los tiró-_

-Saitama la agarro de un brazo y la sentó en sus piernas,para luego empezar a besarle el cuello-_

-Ya! Oye!! Espera!!-_Decia ella avergonzada-_Esta bien!! Vale!! Me lo pondré..-_Dijo ella roja-_Pero sueltame..-_Dijo ella

-Tatsumaki tomo la parte de arriba y se la puso y luego la parte de abajo-_

-Ella se miro en el espejo-_Uuhmm..-_Ella se llevo las manos a sus pechos -_Algun día serán gigantes!!!_Dijo ella gritandole al espejo-_

-Saitama sonrió-_

-Que?! Sigues aquí! Pervertido!-_Dijo ella mirándolo-_

-Se te ve bien,además debes estar más fresca con eso..-_Dijo Saitama disimuladamente viendole el trasero-_Cof..cof..-_Él guardo los tacones y salió-_

-Vamos..-_Dijo él caminando,pero ella no salió-_

-Tatsumaki?-_Él se regreso y la miro sentada dentro del vestidor-_Vamos...A mí me gusta..

-Si,pero a ti..Todo de mi te gusta..A mí no!-_

-Que es lo que no te gusta?-_

-Tengo 28 años..! Y soy una Loli..-_Dijo ella

-Pues eso están bien,a tu edad ya deberían haberse caído si tuvieras..

-Las de Fubuki son firmes!-_Dijo ella

-Fubuki es menor..(No tenía que saber eso...)-_

-Ademas mira..Tienes un trasero asombroso..

-Ella se sonrojo y se cruzó de piernas mirando hacia abajo-_

-Y unas piernas lindas..-_Dijo él

-Aish!! Ya! Deja de avergonzarme!-_Dijo ella ruborizada-_

-Saitama se acercó a ella y le pasó su vestido-_De acuerdo,no te voy a obligar..-_Dijo él

-Tatsumaki tomo su vestido y lo miro irse-_

-Aaaff...Yo se lo pedí a Fubuki para llamar la atención de Saitama..-_Dijo ella mirandose en el espejo-_Juhm!! Yo soy Tatsumaki!! Clase S rango 2!! Deben respetarme,soy la más fuerte!!_

-Unas personas pasaban cerca de los vestidores y escucharon a una loca gritar sola en un vestidor,así que se alejaron-_

-Saitama comía una Hamburguesa y bebía una malteada mientras hablaba con King,sentados bajo la sombra de palmeras cocoteras-_

-Si,la verdad pienso que deberían adaptar bien el manga a la pantalla grande,pero siempre sale todo mal cuando quieren hacer una película de un manga..Por lo general no lo adaptan bien..-_

-Decia King jugando con una GameBoy-_

-Si,pero quiero ir a verla aún así,soy muy fan de ese manga..-_Dijo Saitama/-King miro a Saitama fijamente-_

-Que?-_

-King miro a otro lado -_

-Saitama se giro y miro a Tatsumaki de pie detrás de él,ocultando sus manos detrás de su espalda,con su bikini puesto-_

-Como me veo?-_Pregunto ella

-Saitama se ruborizo-_Eh..E-es-esta..-_Él se quedó mirándola

-Tatsumaki se cubrió-_Oye!! No me mires así!!

-King se alejó nervioso-_

-Ven aquí..-_Dijo Saitama tomandole una mano para acercarla a él-_

-Estas preciosa así..-_Dijo él mirándole de cerca-_

-Pervertido.._Dijo riendo para acercarse y dalre un beso-_

-Algunos héroes miraban de lejos esto-_

-Ah..Y estoy embarazada..-_Dijo Tatsumaki abrazandolo

-Eh?!!!-_La cara de Saitama se vio nerviosa y empezando a sudar bastante-_Ok...

-Fin-


End file.
